Gumball & The Vapors
by CaptainDarko
Summary: 2 years after the events Gumball caused, he is again faced if problems in life. Things like depression, a broken family, a lost love, and so on resume to plague his world. Now it seems he has to wade through pain again just to find bliss. The rain is back...
1. 2 Years & Still Floating

Its been two years since what happened.

Two rough but manageable years. Its still very hard to get over the fact things turn out the way they did, but I learn to let sleeping dogs lie and keep moving. I mean, think about it. I caused a girl to become obsessed with me and used it for my own gain. That selfishness alone caused someone to die who really didn't deserve it. That caused that girl to take her own life.

All this over a girl who was never mine to begin with.

Why was I so selfish? I wanted to test the waters-pick my own fate. Show the universe I can do it on my own. I can form my own happiness-that I was basically God of my own life and existence only to have the universe punish me in many ways.

Now I'm stuck in another prison. Sorta like that far east guy who was imprisoned in that hotel prision place and was released and some stuff happened and something about cutting off his tongue. What was that movie again?

"Gumball?"

A voice. A males voice.

"Gumball, are you okay? You have to do your intro," the voice said.

I shook my head to see its Mr. Small and his puffy cloudiness.

"O-Oh! Right," I said standing up taking in a deep sigh.

"Uh, hi. My name is Gumball Watterson. I'm 14 and I suffer from minor depression."

"Hello, Gumball," the group said to me in unison.

I sat back in my folding chair and sighed.

I indeed suffered from depression, but nothing major enough for me to go to these meetings. Not only for the events from 2 years back, but because my parents are divorced. I know mom is only looking out for me but I don't want to be here. I'm not suicidal like that one time before. I never thought about it again after Carrie talked me out of it. I know mom knows I'm sad about dad, but I wish she'd told me I would have to do this a year ago.

"Very good, Gumball," Mr. Small said. "Now, is there something you wanna share with us?"

"Pass," I said in an annoyed tone.

Mr. Small gave me a concerned look. "Gumball, you've been coming here for a year and haven't made an effort to talk about your problems at all."

I sighed. "I don't have any, Mr. Small. I don't know why my mom keeps sending me here,"

"Because she cares about you," he says to me calmly.

"Uh, no duh," I replied. Clearly being a smart alec.

Mr. Small just shook his head at me, clicking his tongue and clicking his push pen.

I didn't care.

"Can I go home now?" I asked.

"If you must," said a disappointed . "See you next Thursday."

I hopped out my chair and walked out of the sesh room and into the rec center hallway, making a quick stroll to the door. I hiked my black and gray hoodie up and kept moving

As I finally reached the door and extended my hand to grab it it flung open and slightly hit it.

Ouch! Why?

It turned out someone opened it right when a gust of wind from the storm made its way through the crack of the door.

"Oh! S-Sorry, Gumball.." a female voice said.

It was Masami.

"Wha? No, no. Its no big deal. Its fine," I assured her with a smile.

Masami has...changed. Like, she isn't floating anymore. In fact, she spawned arms and legs. She walks around now, like her dad. She has a smooth body-hourglass shaped. She was rather curvy. She wasn't puffy all around but only her head to make her hair.

She seems to be sporting Carries' style with her puffy hair. Along with a black hoodie with a rainbow on the back with a pill in the middle. She was also wearing black ripped jeans.

She looked….rather attractive, actually. It kinda left me stuck.

"You look great, Masami…" I said stunned.

She blushed and looks down.

"Thanks, Gumball," she said shyly. Its so out of character for her. "Oh, uh. Sorry about you and Carrie,"

Me and Carrie decided to take a break about a month ago. She was having issues with my mom over a something about Carrie being sexually forward with me in the house. Mom was upset and wanted me to tell her to calm down. I talked to her only to have he lash out at me and demanding we take some time apart to get our thoughts together.

Since then, I noticed she's been talking to other guys and made a few flirty passes towards Darwin. I been very mad at her.

"Its okay. Sometimes, things happen," I said trying to make it seem like it didn't bother me.

"Well, I have to get to and the group. Nice talking with you," she said as she walked down the hallway. With that I made my way for the door and stopped in my tracks.

"Yo, Masami!" I shouted.

She stopped to turn around.

"Uh, I'm having a small family gathering tomorrow. Maybe you'd like to stop by?" I asked.

"Um, sure! Yes! I'd like that!" she shouted back excitedly.

I gave her a glance and a smile and she bend her finger in a cute way to signal a good bye.

I walked on the the cold, wet street and started home from there.

I was thinking about tomorrow on my way home. Also thought about calling or ElmorePlus-ing Carrie but I felt like it would be a dead effort, seeing how she's being spiteful.

I made it home to see a bored Darwin on the porch with a dingy brown book.

"Heya, buddy," I said to him.

"Heya, Gumball," he said to me, happy to see me. "How was the session?"

"Awful as usual," I replied as I sat next to him.

"Oh. Well, sorry," he said.

"Its fine, dude. Don't worry about it," I said to him, assuring he didn't annoy me. "So, whatcha reading?"

"Some weird book called Glob Killed The Queen," he said. "Its about some guy named Finn being released out of jail only to find out he and his dog has been banished from his home since he's been in jail. Something about tyrants and fire kingdoms and burning sugar-I dunno really. Its pretty good so far."

What a strange book he was reading.

"Heard from Anais?" I asked.

"Yeah, she called a few hours ago," he answered happily"She got a pass to spend the whole weekend with us and goes back Monday morning."

Anais was sent to a boarding school for budding geniuses or something and has been there not too long after dad moved out of town 2 years ago. She lives there and from my understanding, has been considered one of the brightest minds there.

She likes it there but misses us from the way she sounds over the phone. So, its great she's coming home.

"Dad is coming tomorrow too," he said.

"Is he bringing Ms. Fitzgerald again?" I asked in a clearly angry tone.

He looked at me. "You know its Mrs. Stepmom now," he said bluntly.

I sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

"I know the idea is kinda...ya know, new. But we have to adapt so Ms. Mom do get upset about it. We can let it seem to bother us," he preached.

He was right. I can't let it bother me or make it seem like it does so mom won't feel bad for inviting them over.

I didn't hate my step mom and step sisters at all. Its just still something I had to marinate on. Everyone involved knows its a very brash and different change.

"And Granny JoJo?" I asked with mild disgust on my face.

"Yeah...she's coming, too," he said, sharing my look.

I hopped up in a huff and made my way inside.

"Carrie came around today," he said before I went inside.

I stopped and peered at him from the door. "What did she want?" I said, rather pissed.

"She said she'll stop by tomorrow. But not as your girlfriend. Just a friend," he said.

I looked down on the floor on the porch and listen to the thunder claps and heavy thuds of the icy rain tackling the side of the house.

"Maybe we should go inside. Ms. Mom should be here soon," he said, making his way inside.

"Yeah…" I answered as he pass me to reach for the door.

I stared off to the road to see the storm raging and the rain pouring down. I remember this moment. I remember doing this very thing 2 years earlier. This time, I don't share the same optimistic view. My life isn't awful but its...lacking. Its lacking something. I dunno what yet.

It seems like I'm still in open sea on a slow steamboat, see praying for land I can't see.

I walked inside the near empty house and slumped on the couch. I turned on the TV and channel surf, squinting hard as the massive flow of flickering colors danced off the screen and at my corneas.

I kept flicking and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

2 years with minor tweaks. Nothing progressing or failing. Yet, still so...empty.

_The fog outside has been getting dense this time around. The waters are never parting, even when a staff in hand. All we can do is float on until the shore finds us._

**Here's the follow up story to Gumball & The Waters. Many liked how it ended but most of them said that there must be more to the story. Closure and such. So, here it is. It'll be a little more...close to real life then the last story. Nevertheless, enjoy. Are you ready to see how his life is going now? Sure ya are. Cap'n Darko out.**


	2. Drowning In Truth

I was dreaming a dream. A really good dream, in fact. It wasn't raining. The sun was out, the flowers were lively and the air was crispy, carrying different scents from the many nooks of Elmore. I was just taking a normal stroll through the neighborhood with Darwin, waving at people as we pass them. Just me and him, smiling and goofing off like as if nothing was ever wrong. We hopped the fence to our house to see Anais on the porch, playing with that homely little Daisy the Donkey toy she fairly worshiped. I patted her smiling head and walked inside the house to see them. Them being my happy, loving mom and dad together on the couch, hugging and watching a movie. Looked like a good flick. Just looked like some weirdos in white clothes and bowler hats drinking milk in a weird bar. One of them had strange, long fake eyelashes and said something about ultraviolence or something but I didn't care too much about that. I just ran to hug my parents with a smile-a real now. Not the ones I'm used to putting on for everyone nowadays.

After I let my parents go, my dad vanished and my mom is on the couch-alone and dried streams on her face to show she's been crying. The house is dark. Not too much life. Darwin is just on the porch alone with no Anais. The sun has blacken and disappeared and before I knew it, the house begins to flood. I didn't know where the water was coming from. I just know it was pouring from everywhere. They gushing noise the water should be making? It wasn't there. All I heard was gurgling screams of pain and agony. The screams just got louder and more agonising as the water poured in. As the water covers me, the screaming ends all I can see is water and bits of gold floating around me, shining as the sun hit them.

Wait...sun?

I looked up and noticed there indeed was a sun above me. That must mean land. So, I swam as fast as I could upward. As I grazed the surface, I was pulled down by something heavy. I can't breathe anymore. I can't move or yell or do much of anything. I held my neck and noticed something. I was...I was touching rope. I looked behind me and see what I expected: a cinderblock at the end of it. As I fell to the deep darkness that awaited me at the bottom, I felt cold and full. I noticed my vision was giving out on me. Its almost completely dark now.

As I fell, I could hear my heartbeat, clearly slowly and on its last few pumps.

In a gurgled mess, I heard something of….something of a chant.

"Truth….truth…...truth…..truth….."

All I heard was "truth" over and over as gold piece floated to the bottom with me. My heart stops. My body goes completely limp and after that, all I see is pure, chilling darkness.

I could have swore I heard the last few bubbles of life left my mouth as I died.

This was it-the end. Nothing else but a void where my body is useless, my senses nonexist and my thoughts are forever replying

How Kubrick .

"Gumball?"

A female voice. I shouldn't be able to hear anything else, but I hear a voice. A sweet on.

"Gumball, wake up."

I forced my eyes to open and a bright beam of colors of all kinds flashed my eyes so fast, I could almost hear every color in the universe in one high pitch whine as I regain my vision.

My mother was there, standing over me.

I looked her up and down. She was wearing her police gear and had very fate bags under her eyes. She's clearly tired.

"Hey, mom.." I said trying now to reveal my shaking voice.

"Honey, are you okay? You seem to have passed out on the sofa," she said with a giggle.

"Oh," I said. "Must have. I was channel surfing and must have wiped out." I gave her a laugh for a return for her giggle.

"And you seemed to have drooled over the cushion," she said smiling.

I looked where my head lied and notice it was soaking wet. I guess that explains my dream. I think it does or was it something more.

I shook the thought and turn my attention to my mom.

"So, how was work?"

She sat next to me and sighed. "Well, it was work. Had to work a homicide."

"Another one?" I asked concerned. "How come people keep showing up dead lately?"

She just shook her head.

"Well, who died?" I asked.

She didn't answer.

"Mom?

"Well, honey. Umm..I hate to say it but one of your classmates were killed."

I stopped and gasped. "Was it Carrie?!" I yelled.

"No! No, dear. Carrie is fine," she assured me. "I-It was Rachel who passed away.."

I was stuck. I wanted to talk to Rachel for years but felt like I had no chance at getting much of a conversation out of her so I kinda backed off and let her be. How could this be? Why her?

"H-How did she die?" I asked.

"I don't think you're ready to know that," she said as she got up and walked into the kitchen. I follow her.

"Mom, tell me how she died," I begged.

She ignored me.

"Mom, tell me the truth!" I demanded.

Mom slams her hand on the counter. "She was stabbed...multiple times," she started. "She was found barely clothed, showing that she might have been raped before she died."

She was right. I wasn't ready for that answer at all.

"Many young girls have been disappearing and showing up dead around town, honey."

She basically went out like her brother-the way Jamie killed him and made it seem like a sexual assault and framed dad.

The infor hit me a little too hard so I took a sent at the table in the dining room.

Mom walks in behind me and sits next to me.

"I told you weren't ready for the truth. You woulda found out sooner or later but.." She stopped.

"What's the point?" I asked. "Life is basically meaningless."

Mom gave me an obvious worried look.

"Honey, have you stopped taking your meds?" she asked upset.

"Yes, but that's not why I said that," I assured her. "Think about it: At the end of the day, life is totally meaningless. No matter what we do or don't do, we all die and nothing changes. The world keeps moving without caring. That's a truth. I can understand that kinda truth."

I felt mom rest her mand on my arm.

"Honey, truth works in many different ways. There are scales to truth. I know that bleak view to you is the truth to life but soon, like everything, it'll fall apart and it'll change completely and that truth becomes nothing more but a lie you told yourself," she said. "So, at the end of the day, what is really true in this world? Love? I thought so. But as you can see…"

Mom stares sadly at the couch where dad usually bummed on.

"You just now told your true feelings," I said. "Wouldn't you feel free?"

"Free?" she asked, looking at me confused.

"Yeah. Isn't the truth suppose to set you free?" I asked.

She gets up from the table and walks toward her room and opens the door but pauses.

"Does the truth really set you free?" she started. "Or will it put you in another prison you can't escape from?"

"No good deed of any kind or any mindset goes without punishment. There is always something to hurt and at times kill you if you speak the truth to anyone. That's why so many people win more when they lie."

She walks inside her room and closes the door softly. Not too long after that I heard her radio turn on and I can hear a muffled song from a singer she likes.

I don't know too much about the song other than a few lines:

_So you're somebody now,_

_But what's a somebody doing in a nobody town?_

After that, I don't know. I just know he sings very well but always sound sad.

And she made a decent point.

People aren't ready for the truth no matter if it "sets them free" or if it came help someone or not. People win in the world mainly for lying. That alone is a true. Then again, isn't every truth we were told as children a lie or am I overthinking it? Do we seek our own truth in a world full of lies or is there no truth worth searching for?

My dream.

My dream chanted truth at me.

Maybe that's the truth I was supposed to learn. That no truth is worth learning when most rather hear a lie to get through the day.

So. in a way, if one wants truth so much that they'd swim through an ocean of lies, they just might drown in truth. Drown in the very thing that want to find but once they find it, they dunno what to do with it and it overflows and at times, kill them.

So, that means my truth may be right.

Everything is meaningless. My task in my dream to swim to shore? Meaningless. I wanted truth but believed in a lie of my own creation only to be drowned by my lie to my death.

The only thing in life that is truth is death.

I truly depressed myself.

I walked to the kitchen and took a pill out of a bottle and swallowed it. I walk back into the living room and lid on the couch and stared at the wall across from me, thinking of drowning.

Can I drown in truth or will drowning in lies more believable? If I drown in lies, will it be a happy death?

Is there even a shore worth swimming to in the end?

I keep thinking of this until my ends closed and all I can see is blackness.

I can only hear the sounds of rain rapping and tapping on the window and the side of the house.

I sighed.

How Kubrick.

Tomorrow, my other half of the family comes over and Anais will be here for a weekend. Maybe tomorrow I can wear a real smile for once and stop lying to myself. Or...telling myself the truth.

Ugh. Life is confusing.

**Well, here's chapter two. As you can see...its already kinda bleak. But yeah-it's already a pretty grim start. Well, things are going to go a little closer to the darkness as the story goes on. Things get worst before things get better. All you can do is wonder if tomorrow has SOMETHING better for Gumball and his family. Will it? You tell me. We shall see. Cap'n Darko out.**


	3. Life's Ripples

I woke up in a daze with the sound of rain hitting the side of the house faintly. I rolled off the couch and drug my limp body to the door of my mother's room. I knock lightly and opened the door to see she's lift for work.

I can hear water run upstairs and I knew it was Darwin right away. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of the bathroom. I hear scattering of the other side of the door.

"Um, Darwin?" I asked.

"J-Just one second!" said a obviously nervous sounding Darwin.

He opened the door and walks out, sweating and shaking while wearing an obvious fake smile.

"H-Hey, buddy," he said to me. "Let's get to school, yeah?"

He scurries past me and practically flies down the stairs to wait on the porch.

I fixed my hoodie up and follow him outside and we walked our walk to the bus stop.

As the rain begin to lighten, I thought about how hollow our walks and waits are now. The streets are always full of people in bulky dark hoodies, jackets and such. The sky is always grey with a black tint. The outside is always chilly and wet. It just seemed like within a year, Elmore still was bleeding its life from an old wound.

A wound I have caused.

I turn to the flenchy Darwin.

"Dude, are you doing okay? You seem shaky," I asked with true concern.

He stops shaking and smiles. "Y-Yeah, man! I'm just excited about and Anais coming over today!" he said to me with a slight crack in his voice.

Something told me he was hiding something but it was most likely Darwin being Darwn.

I sight. "Well, I'm not," I said. "I could care less if he showed up at all."

"Are you still mad about Penny being related to us now?" he asked.

"No!" I said. I lied.

He just gave me a very unconvinced look. Soon as he was done shooting me the look, the bus pulled up and we hopped on.

The bus was decently lively and most of the normals are riding. Banana Joe, Antwon, Clayton, Tari-the works.

As I made my way to the back, I glanced over to see Masomi. She gave me a cutesy finger wave. I did the same only to have a loud grunt of disgust ring out. I sigh and slowly turn behind me to see in the seat across from Masomi was a very annoyed looking Carrie.

She waved me over to her, clearly giving me the idea she wanted to talk. I sat next to her while she stared down Masomi for a while.

I was annoyed.

"Why are you acting like that?" I asked her.

"Acting like what?" she said bluntly.

"Like a...well, a cunt," I said pissed.

She turns to me with her brows down. "Watch your mouth.."

Carrie's form has grown since last year. He hair (I guess) has grown longer and she now floats around in a black hoodie with white and purple checker details done to the diamond logo on the back of it.

Sadly, her kinder nature is shaded.

"I refuse to watch my mouth if you can't even watch your attitude," I snipped.

"I'm so sorry I can't over look you and your hoe," she growled from her teeth.

"Don't call her that," I said. "We're just friends. You should know better than to assume, you ass."

"You know you like my ass.." she fired back.

"I like you period.." I said softly, calming down.

It got quiet.

She sighs softly and gives me a light smile. "I like you too…"

"I'm sorry, Gumball. I-I just get so jealous and I know its..I…"

"I know," I said. "I..I want you to come over today."

"With..your family around?" she asked confused.

I gave her a nod and she smiled. Clearly she will show up.

I sat there and held her hand. She wasn't a bad girlfriend but it's just that time in our lives. Aging. Learning. Its just how the world works. We as beings, in a sense, are drops riding the ripples of life. We don't really float but adapt. That's what I have to do with Carrie: adapt.

I should learn to adapt to my new "family", but it still seems like a tall order to fill. I'm still adjusting to the change and I know that's to be noted.

We held hands until we reached school. It was still nasty outside with the fog and rain. I walked outside the bus with Carrie on my side. We let go of our hand holding and she floated off to class while I stuck around in the front of the school, waiting for Darwin to come off the bus.

I had some unfinished business with him.

Darwin walked off the bus not too long afterward.

I faced him and he just froze in place. "What's wrong with you?" I asked.

He looks down.

"I heard you and mom talking last night.." he said upset.

Ohh….Rachel. Now I understand.

I sighed and looked at him. "Dude, I'm sorry-"

He stopped me. "Its okay, Gumball," he said with a smile. "S-Sometimes bad stuff happens and we can't control it. And I shouldn't be sad-Anais comes today, so I'll feel better."

He walked past me and made his way to the school.

I stood there with alot on my mind. Poor Darwin. He did have quite a crush on her after that party kisses a year back.

I remembered something big: I invited Masomi over when Carrie is coming over. Not a smart move on my part. I facepalmed and shook my head, feeling stupid.

I need to plan this.

I turned down the street and walked. I'm heading back home to wait for everyone to show up. I didn't feel like school today. That and I need to get my thoughts together.

So, as the rain rattled and pored as I walked. I stopped to see a puddle. A raindrop hits the puddle. I'm just a drop that causes a minor ripple in life. I sigh and resumed on home.

Not too long, I made it home and the phone was ringing. So, naturally with me being the only one there, I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

It was my dad.

"Hey, dad" I said. "What's up?"

"Oh! Hi, son! We're are about 3 hours out! How are you?"

"I'm okay, dad."

"Oh, good. Did you go to group?"

"Yes, dad."

"Good! Well, we''ll be there so-wait. Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Bye, dad."

I hung up and went into the kitchen and saw my pills in the bottle. I sighed.

I then walked to the sink, pulled a glass from the side and filled it with water.

"Maybe I should take my meds…" I said annoyed.

I open the bottle and threw a pill back, threw the water back in one gulp and head back to the couch. I turned on the television and channel surfed once more.

The house is silent with only the sounds of wild puddles being splashed. In other words, lives being tampered with. I know the feel.

**Sorry for the wait. I been busy with other stuff. That and some bad girl troubles. Point is, I been rather down and couldn't find it in me to write for being so sad but here is something to get you by while I build up the next chapter. Trust me-it'll be better next chapter. It gets rather tense and uncomfy. Just bare with me. Review and support the other stories if you haven't. Also, still doing the Adventure Time fic. The Ed Edd N Eddy fic is also int he works and a possible Steven Universe one (?). Anyway, thanks for reading and wait for the next chapter. It won't take long like it did for this one.**


	4. Waters Rise As Sanity Drains

I sat there for a while, glaring at the television.

I was slowly feeling the high of the meds as I watched the show or movie. I dunno. I wasn't invested in the program on the screen whatsoever anyway.

I dunno how much time has passed since I took my medicine, but fading in and out of my proscriptive high, I hear a rapping against the door. Knocking.

I slowly climbed off the couch and stagger to the door. I open it to see a smiling face. I pleasant sight. An old friend.

I smiled. "What's up, midget?" I said to her. It was Anais.

She grew taller since the last time she's been home. She is in her mildly bleak boarding school uniform of grey and white. Nevertheless, she clearly has grew up. She looks more ten-ish than six years old. Then again, she's a genius so it wouldn't be that hard to believe.

She gave me a smirk and a head shake. "I'm fine, Gumball. It's great to see you," she said as she leans in for a hug. I hugged her and patted her head. She soon walks inside.

"So, mom isn't home yet?" she asked me as I made my way back to the couch with her behind me.

"No, but she'll be off in an hour or so, I think."

I hopped on the couch and stared at the television.

"Oh. So, dad isn't here either, then?"

I paused. "Screw dad.." I said bitterly.

Anais gave me an annoyed sigh. "Gumball.."

I pretended not to hear her.

"So..did mom tell you about what happened to Rachel?" I asked her.

"She did. Its strange how she died. Its eerily similar how her brother died, isn't it?" she asked me.

I went into a silent panic. I mean, I know how Tobias went out. I had to drop that convo.

"Darwin's pretty upset about it" I said, waiting for her to take the bait and lure her off.

She looks down and then back up. "So, how's you and Carrie?" she asked.

I gave a sigh of relief and nervously played with a pillow on the couch.

"We're sorta-kinda-not really back together and stuff. So, she's good-just moody."

She smiles. "I'm happy you're getting better, Gumball." She smiles at me.

I'm so proud of her. I love my sister. I wanna tell her what happen, but...what if she blames me for it? What if she hates me for what I done? What if she..what if she drops the dime on me to mom or any other cop? Oh, god..my life could be over. I...I can't tell her. I can't tell anyone. Not even my little sister.

**_RING! RING!_**

I hopped off the couch quickly to grab the phone.

"Hello?"

"G-Gumball? I-Is that you?" said a cracking and gasping voice.

It was Darwin...but why?

"Dude, why aren't you in school? Why you sound like that-you've been crying?"

"I-I need you to come to the drainage site. I-I have to show you something.."

I gulped.

"O-Okay, buddy. I'm coming. Just wait there."

I slammed the phone and turn to Anais.

"That was Darwin. C'mon-we gotta go meet with him."

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked as she walked toward me.

"I dunno, but we gotta hurry and do this," I said as we walked out the door.

We made it to the drainage area where the waters run to the ocean and all the pollution ends up washing away into the sea. Me and Anais searched around the heavily concreted area for Darwin and he was down below by a large drain pipe. We both approached him to see he was fine, but looked like he'd been crying and had a strange black bag with him. Me and Anais gave him a very puzzled look.

"Umm, are you okay, dude?" I asked him.

Nothing. Just a sad, troubled stare.

I looked to Anais and we knew something was very wrong with him. Not the wrong we can fixed but something..off. We backed up slowly.

He blinks at us and opens the bag unprompted. Anais quickly grabs my hand as we watch.

Darwin then throws the grayish head of Rachel at our feet.

We must have reached true fear at that point. My body began to quake. I began to give off a cold sweat. I felt like all the blood in my body has rushed to my face and the world seem to move slow.

"Why...do you have this, Darwin..?" I asked with my voice soaked in fear.

He stared at us and started crying.

"I did it! I did this to her! I….I…"

He fell to his knees and buries his face in the ground. Anais has her cover covered up and her eyes tearing. All I can do is just stare at Darwin.

Why did this happen..?

**Okay. Sorry for the wait. I know, I know. I was gone a while because I'm currently working on a book and that is taking a bit of time. Yes, the book I'm writing will best anything I write on here buy 9000% XD. Either way, I'm sorry about the long break. But things seem to get darker, huh? How did this happen? Why did this happen? And just what the hell is going to happen next? Who knows? Anyway, leave some feedback. Cap'n Darko out.**


End file.
